Summer Heat
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin and Belle deal with the warmer temperature in their own way.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Summer was now officially considered evil by the residents of the Dark Castle. The heat was getting unbearable, but there was nothing they could do. One particular morning, Belle came down and found Rumpelstiltskin spread out atop the table with all of the windows open, hoping for a breeze. She pulled up a chair next to his head and sat down.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do?"

He opened his eyes."I'm quite sure, dearie. Not even I can control Mother Nature to this degree. The best I could do is create a gust of wind that would destroy the insides of the castle. If that happens, you're cleaning it up."

She groaned at the thought of cleaning in this heat and slumped down."Magic can't help us this time then. If only we had some water."

"We have water, but it's not helping with the heat.

"Not to drink, to swim in. When I was younger, I'd sneak out and go swimming with the maids' daughters behind the castle in a creek."He tilted his head to look at her and saw the slight smile on her face as she spoke."Papa's soldiers nearly caught me once, but the girls distracted them and let me escape."

"Such boldness, dearie. Think of what your father would have thought if his men caught you sneaking out. And here I thought you were a sweet, innocent, young lady."

Belle blushed."I am sweet and innocent, Rum. You've simply corrupted me even more."

"Is that so? Then you won''t mind going to pack your corrupter a basket of food and a blanket."

"What ever for?"

"Now, now, dearie. That would spoil the surprise. Now hop to it."

She looked at strangely for a moment but went and did as he asked. When Belle returned, Rumpelstiltskin was standing with a sly smile on his face.

"All packed?"

"Yes, but you still haven't told my why."

He opened the doors and began to walk outside."We're going on a picnic."

"In this heat?"

"Don't worry. It's not far."

True to his world, it wasn't. The were less than half a mile away from the castle when he stopped. Pushing past a large branch, Belle saw why. Before them was a beautiful lake. The water was a clear crystal blue and the surrounding trees provided enough shade.

"Rumpel this is-"She turned to look at him but found him gone. A splash was heard, and she saw him now in the lake in just his his pants.

"Come on! The water's fine."

Belle laughed and stripped down to a thin chemise. Rumpel swam to the bank and grabbed her around the waist before pulling her into the water. She shrieked and slapped his chest. The water was perfect, but his little surprise was unwelcomed.

"You jerk!"

He started laughing, angering her even more. She pulled back her arms and sent a wave of water directly at his face. He stopped laughing spat out the water in his mouth."That wasn't very nice, dearie."

She merely smiled innocently at him."What ever do you mean? I haven't done a thing."

He grinned evilly at her before returning the favor."Then you won't mind if I do this."

Belle shook the wet hair from her face, and her smile soon matched his. The two began splashing each other like children. Belle was better than he thought and repeatedly splashed Rumpelstiltskin before he could see it coming. Realizing that he was losing, he resorted to magic. This ended up soaking his opponent.

"Alright, alright! I surrender!"Belle yelled. He stopped and grinned at both of them."You cheated."

Rumpel began to float lazily on his back."I simply evened out the odds. You're quite viscous at times."

Angered once more, She pushed him, throwing him off balance, and he went under. Seconds past, but he didn't come up.

"Cut it out, Rum. I know you're fine."

Just as she was about to dive in after him, something snagged her around the waist and pulled her under. Underwater, Belle came face to face with a grinning Rumpelstiltskin who had been holding his breath the entire time. She pulled away from him and resurfaced, gasping for air. She then began to swim towards the bank with him behind her.

"That wasn't funny."

"Worried, dearie?"

"Yes! One of these days you're going to scare me to death."

He trudged onto land with a sigh. She really mad this time."I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"Belle smiled and without warning, pushed him back into the water. He resurfaced sputtering."I suppose I deserved that."

"Yes, you did. Now, I forgive you, and we can eat."

She sat down on the blanket leaning against a tree in the shade. Rumpel stretched out on his side with his head by her legs, reclining on his elbow. Belle unpacked the food, and the two enjoyed a nice lunch. When finished, Rumpel fell back with his arms underneath his head. He hadn't felt this good since he and Belle had been snowed in the winter before.

"What are you thinking about?"

Broken from his thoughts, Rumpel turned his head to find her laying next to him now."Everything and nothing."

"That's not an answer."

"But it's the truth."

Belle 'Humph-ed' at his words before moving her head to rest on his bare chest. Like the rest of him, it had a golden color, but it wasn't an unpleasant sight. She felt his heart jump at the contact and smiled to herself. His skin was softer to the touch than she'd expected, and he smelled good. She pressed her nose to it and inhaled before pulling him closer to her. His scent was indescribable but addicting. It was as if his magic had a smell. Belle moved her head a bit and then noticed that he had a strong heartbeat. When she told him this, he laughed.

"Surprised?"

"A bit. It sounds like a drum but it's beating at a normal speed."

"Really?"He was surprised. He'd never really noticed that he still had a heart until she came.

"Yes. My mother used to say that the harder a heartbeat sounded, the bigger the heart." She rolled over and rested her chin on his chest to look up at him."I think you have a big heart, Rum. You just haven't used it in a while."

He brought his hand up and stroked her hair."Perhaps you can teach me how, dearie."

"I'll take that as a challenge."

They remained that way a while before a clap of thunder broke the silence. Clouds had rolled in, and another clap of thunder sounded off before it started raining. The folded up the blanket, repacked the basket, and grabbed their clothing before making a hasty retreat back to the castle. Rumpelstiltskin shook himself dry much like a dog would, wetting Belle again. She shoved him playfully before heading the library to warm herself in front of the fireplace.

"Here."She looked up and saw Rumpelstiltskin now dressed in dry pants and a gold shirt holding out his red one and a towel out to her."You'll catch your death in that, dearie."

"Thank you."She took the shirt, and he turned away."Alright."

He turned back to see her in his shirt which was too large for her drying her hair. He sat down beside her with his head in her lap. That sat in silence for a while until she spoke.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Yes, it was."

No other word were needed. The crackling of the fire mixed with the sound of the storm raging provided the perfect music for them both to get lost in their memories to. At that moment, the Dark Castle became their haven. Their own little sanctuary where they could escape from everything...except the summer heat.

_**FIN**_


End file.
